Detention
by Aaron The Night Watcher
Summary: Ben and Gwen get detention and have to stay after school in the library. While they're there chaos ensues. Please R&R.


BEN 10! Summary : (Ben and Gwen get detention, and have to stay after school, chaos ensues.)

Title : " Detention."

School Yard!

Ben Tennessean , and his cousin, Gwen, were swinging on the swing set. Another person came up to where they were and started to mess around with, Gwen. Gwen then said,

" Leave me alone." Ben looked over at them and saw the kid shove, Gwen, down on the ground. Gwen the yelled, " You stupid creep." Ben then got out of his swing, hit the, Omnitrix, and turned in to, Four Arms. He then said,

" Hey, that's my cousin your picking on pal." He walked up to the kid, and then threw his fist at him. After the fighting, Ben, turned back to normal and walked over to, Gwen. He asked,

" Are you alright?." Gwen got to her feet and said,

" Yeah, I'm alright." Then they walked away.

At The End of School!

Ben and Gwen were on their way out when, The Principle, stopped them. Ben looked at him and asked,

" What?." The Principle replied,

" You two had a scuffle this morning at recess." Ben then said,

" Yeah, so what?."

" Go in to my office, you have to serve detention time, Mr and Ms. Tennessean." Gwen looked at, Ben and they headed towards the, Library.

Library!

Two Hours Later!

Ben looked over at his cousin and asked,

" Is it time to leave yet?." Gwen looked up at him and replied,

" No, we have to be quiet, or else it will be longer than it is now." Ben looked at, Gwen and said,

" You know why don't you just shut up." Gwen and Ben didn't talk to each other for at least two seconds then, Ben said, " Hey, I've go an idea." Gwen looked at him and asked,

" What is it?." Ben hit the, Omnitrix, and turned in to, Stink Fly. He flew up in to the air, Gwen, looked at him and then asked, " What the hell are you doing?." Ben flew over to the, Librarian's desk and spit green slobber on the computer monitor. He then flew back over to, Gwen and landed where he was before. Then he hit the, Omnitrix, and turned back to normal. Gwen looked at him and said,

" I can't believe you did that?." Ben stuck his tongue out at her and then continued doing what he was doing. Ben pulled out a piece of paper and started to draw a picture. Gwen looked at him and asked,

" What are you drawing?." Ben replied,

" I'm drawing, Grey Matter." Gwen gave him a puzzled look. Gwen then said,

" Ben, you're supposed to doing your homework." Ben replied,

" Gwen, listen to the words coming out of my mouth, homework sucks, so I'm drawing, comprehend?." Gwen pulled out her homework and started to set it out on the table. She looked at her math paper and then put her pencil on it. She started to do the math. Ben picked up the piece of paper and then said,

" YES!, I'm done with the drawing, now dose that look like me?." He held the paper up to, Gwen. Gwen looked up from her paper and replied,

" Uh, no, it's looks like, Grey Matter." Ben gave her a look and then said,

" Gwen, if it looks like, Grey Matter, then it looks like me, understand." Ben threw the piece of paper in the trashcan next to the table. Ben then pulled out his homework and started to do it. He started writing on the paper and then the stopped and thought for a moment. Ben looked at, Gwen, and said, He, Gwen, I've got an idea, I could turn in to, Grey Matter, and then think of a way out of this crap hole." Gwen raised her eyebrow. Ben turned the watch until he came across, Grey Matter. He slapped the watch down and a green light surrounded him. When the light vanished he appeared to, Gwen as, Wild Mutt. Gwen then stated,

" Oh, yeah, that really turned you in to, Grey Matter, very intelligent." Wild Mutt looked at her and growled. He then ran over to the door to the, Library. He then scratched the door with his claws. Wild Mutt then ran back over to when Gwen was and then he turned back in to, Ben. He looked at, Gwen and replied,

" Gwen, I don't think we're going to get out of here." Ben then sat back down in his chair and pulled out his homework. Gwen sighed.

Later!

Ben and Gwen were working on they're homework. Ben heard a noise and turned his head saying,

" Huh?." He looked and saw a, Caterpillar book. Ben then picked it up and started to look through it. Gwen wrote something down on her paper and then said,

" Ben, I go-." She looked at him and then asked, " What the heck are you doing?." Ben looked at her and replied,

" I'm looking through a, Caterpillar book, so I can finish my homework, what's it look like I'm doing?." Ben had the book draped over his eyes and he was lying back in the chair like he was sleeping. Gwen then said,

" It looks like you're being your lazy self." Ben started snoring. Gwen then yelled, " BEN, WAKE UP!." Ben woke up and then said,

" Alright fine, I'll finish my stupid homework, gees, cousins." Ben started to read through the book. Then he came to a math problem that he was working on, on the piece of paper he was doing. Ben then looked at the problem and then wrote down an answer. Gwen then looked up and said,

" Ben, you're right, this is kind of boring, let's go find something fun to do." Ben was looking in the math book. Gwen then stated, " Ben, I'm on your side with being bored, let's go find something fun to do." Ben was still looking through the math book. Gwen then said, " Benjamin, let's go find something fun to do." Ben looked at her and replied,

" Alright, okay so, what should we do?." Gwen thought for a minute and said,

" Alright, I've go an idea."

School Hallway!

Two Minutes Later!

Ben and Gwen were walking through the hallway. Gwen stopped at somebody's locker and then said,

" Alright, Ben, now transform in to, Ghost Freak." Ben looked at her and replied,

" Uh, why?." Gwen replied,

" Because, this is, my friend, Melissa's locker, I want to see if she's hiding secrets from me." Ben looked at the watch and turned the knob. He then found, Grey Matter, and then press the button down. When the green light vanished he was turned in to , Heat Blast. Gwen then said, " Uh oh." Ben turned and accidentally fired a fireball at, Gwen's head. Gwen ducked and it hit the wall. Ben then said,

" Whoops, uh, shit, find something to put the flame out before the alarm goes off." Gwen looked around and saw a fire extinguisher. Gwen ran over to the fire extinguisher and then ran back to the fire. She aimed the nozzle at the fire and then sprayed it with the extinguisher. The flames went out and, Ben then said, " Whew, that could have been bad." Gwen replied,

" Ben, maybe we should just do our homework." Ben then said as, Heat Blast, " Why, this is more fun than doing homework?." Gwen tapped her foot up and down. Ben then said as, Heat Blast, alright, alright." Ben then went back to normal and then walked back over to the desk to do his homework.

Later!

Ben looked at, Gwen then looked down at her papers. Gwen then asked,

" What is it?." Ben replied,

" Huh?, What did you say?." Gwen then said,

" What is it?." Ben replied,

" I'm sorry I must have some wax in this ear, what did you say?." Gwen then yelled,

" WHAT IS IT?!." Ben closed his eyes and then opened them. He then replied,

" Nothing." Gwen then said,

" WHAT?." Ben then replied,

" You have ten seconds to get rid of that word." Gwen opened her eyes wide and then said,

" Benjamin, I'm going to kill you." Ben looked at the clock and replied,

" Nine seconds and counting, Gw-," Before, Ben could finish, Gwen decked him across the face. Ben then fell on the floor unconscious. Gwen looked down at her cousin and said,

" Ha, that'll teach him to mess with me." Gwen went back to doing her papers. About five minutes later she looked down at, Ben and saw that he was still unconscious. Gwen then said, " Uh, Benjamin, are you alright?." Gwen put her hand over her mouth and said, " Oh my go. I killed him. I killed my cousin." Ben then started to move. Gwen looked around the room and said, " What if the librarian comes in a sees him on the floor dead?." Ben got to his feet and started to rub his cheek. Gwen looked at him and said, " What if he's really-," Gwen stopped in mid-sentence and then continued saying, " - A ZOMBIE!, !." Gwen then ran out of the library screaming at the top of her lungs. Ben watched her run out of the library and then said,

" Huh, what's her problem?." Ben then started after his cousin.

The End!


End file.
